Floro Caverns
Floro Caverns is a location in the game Super Paper Mario. It is located deep underground in the Land of the Cragnons and serves as the setting for Chapter 5-3 and Chapter 5-4. This is also the home of the Floro Sapiens and their leader, King Croacus IV, and is where the sixth Pure Heart is located. History Chapter 5-3: A Crag in the Dark The heroes make it underground where they continue their search for the kidnapped Cragnons. They eventually run into the famous Cragnon reporter Flint Cragley who is also trying to figure out why the Floro Sapiens are kidnapping the Cragnons. However, Flint is missing his crew and asks the heroes to find them. Mario and the others agree to this and manage to find his two crew members, Hornfels and Monzo. After finding the two of them, the heroes head back to Flint Cragley where he askes his two members where the key is. However, Hornfels and Monzo were never given the key and it turns out Flint had it in his pocket the entire time. He gives the key to the heroes where they unlock a nearby door so they can progress further. They eventually make it to the heart of the Floro Caverns. Chapter 5-4: The Meance of King Croacus Flint Cragley tells the heroes that they are getting closer to solving the mystery and, indeed they are. The heroes wind up at the Processing Center where the Cragnons are being controlled at. However, the entryway eastward is impassible for now and the other side requires a card key forcing the heroes to search around. Thanks to some clues, the heroes finally make it to the room where the Pixl Dottie is and after she is done talking with a Cragnon named Gabbro, Dottie joins the heroes. The heroes manage to use her ability to get to the Card Key in the Processing Center and make it inside. Eventually, they run into Dimentio and O' Chunks again where Dimentio plans to test out something. He first transports everyone back to Dimension D and plants a Floro Sprout on O' Chunks' head turning him into an alter-ego known as O' Cabbage. Dimentio leaves and the heroes manage to defeated the powered-up controlled O' Chunks. O' Chunks doesn't remember anything but leaves due to hunger. The heroes the leave out of the Processing Center and a pleased Dimentio comments to himself that the heroes are getting stronger and stronger. Afterwards, the heroes are able to make it through the scanner by placing the dead Floro Sprout on their heads and make inside a rather fancy room. After solving the puzzle here, the heroes enter through doors and are confronted by King Croacus IV himself. King Croacus comments about pretty things and the heroes demand that he releases the Cragnons. Croacus isn't about to so lightly and even shows off a Pure Heart that he has. The heroes then fight and defeat King Croacus and he soon starts to wilt. Some Floro Sapiens rush to his side and revealed that King Croacus kidnapped the Cragnons because they were polluting the water with garbage and that Croacus went mad from drinking it. Flint Cragley shows up and heard the truth as well. Flint then says he will tell all of the Cragnons to stop throwing garbage into the water much to the delight of the Floro Sapiens. The Floro Sapiens then give Mario and company the Pure Heart knowing they are the heroes who must save the world. The heroes finally have six Pure Hearts in their possession leaving only two left. Other Enemies/Hazards *Buzzy Beetles *Spike Tops *Spanias *Floro Cragniens *Zombie Shroom *Piranha Plants *Putrid Piranhas *Reversya Cursyas *Blomebas *Heavy Cursyas de:Floro-Höhlen Category:Locations in Super Paper Mario Category:Underground-themed